One Small Change
by hannahluvz
Summary: What if one small thing that happened in the past could be altered? What if that meant your whole future would change though...? Just one word that you say could change everything. Note: All these chapters aren't in order. They'll just be random points in a story. And please note, there's quite a lot of violence along the way. Enjoy!


Lyra smiled at him with her glistening, brown eyes.

"You trust me, right?" she asked. Wally hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Uh... I-I guess..." he looked up at her, forcing a small, shy smile.

"Okay, well, this IS intended." she pressed her lips against his, placing her hand softly on the back of his neck. The wind from the cold sky blew through her hair, Lyra's bunches flowing gently. May stood at the opposite end of the clearing, just behind one of the tall trees, unnoticeable. She slowly put her hand on her cheek, feeling the tears stream down her face like a river, yet she made no noise. To her it looked like Wally was kissing Lyra back, but he wasn't at all - he never would. She wiped her eyes and ran into the bushes, sobbing. Lyra stepped back, letting go of Wally, and glances over at a rustling bush. She knew it must have been May and didn't think anything of it. After all, she had no clue that May loved Wally and that he loved her too. He looked over at the bush, red in the face.

"Th-That could've been Sh-Shaymin." he muttered, pictured his small furry friend and ran towards the movement, curiously. He pushed through the many leaves, searching for it. He stumbled across May, crying in a bush and watched her. "M-May?" May sat on the cold grass, tears rolling down her cheeks and the occasional sniff. He crouched down next to her.

Lyra looked up at the darkening sky and then at the sunset. Bored, she sighed and decided to leave.

May pushed his knee, gently, as if she were telling him to go away.

"M-May... you saw?" he bit his lip, concerned. She frowned, refusing to look directly at him. Another tear ran down her face.

"At least Ethan kissed me by accident..." she stated. Ethan, Lyra's friend had accidentally fell on top of May earlier, and kissed her, awkwardly.

"A-At least I didn't w-want Lyra to do th-that!" he shouted at her. May tucked her knees up to her chest, putting her head between them. She sighed.

"You kissed her back!"

"N-No I didn't!" he pleaded. May curled up even tighter.

"I-I... I saw you! You did!"

"N-No I DIDN'T!" he began shaking, trembling. She pushed him again, glaring at the ground.

"Stop lying!" she yelled, and he stumbled back slightly.

"I-I'm not!" she sniffed and turned away at the remark.

"Leave me alone..." she wiped her eyes again as she said it, almost in a whisper.

"N-No..." Wally looked at her with sad eyes. She hesitated but turned back around and smacked him on the cheek, so hard that her hand stung. "OW!" he cried out. A red mark formed on his cheek, hurting more than he'd ever have expected it to. May looked down and begun to rub her hand, frowning even more. He quickly smacked her back, as fast as he could. She flinched, looked up at him and noticed her bottom lip trembling. Carefully, she tipped him to one side. "H-Hey!" There was a loud thud as he landed in a nearby bush. He groaned quietly and got out with a very noticeable scratch. May tried not to fuss over the scratch, as usually she would've insisted on cleaning it up and tending to it, however, this wasn't a good time. She felt another tear roll down her cheek and put her head in her hands.

'I don't want to fight with you...' she thought, screaming inside. Gradually, Wally crouched down next to her again.

"M-May..." he whispered. "M-May, I-I didn't kiss her b-back. And I d-didn't want her to do it in the f-first place. And me and L-Lyra don't have a thing g-going on... O-Okay?" May looked at the ground again, somewhat disappointed.

"W-Whatever..." she mumbled. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I-If you don't care then why are you s-still crying?" She shook her head, looked away and scowled.

"I cry all the time, you know that."

"F-For a reason." he replied, simply. There was a long silence in which she continued to sob, silently yet uncontrollably. "M-May! I-I'm not in love with h-her. D-Does this prove it for y-you?" he grabbed her shoulders, forced her around and kissed her on the lips, softly. Of course, she immediately kissed him back, tears going everywhere. After about half a minute, May opened her previously closed eyes and stared at Wally. She eventually let go of him, gazing. He leaned back, fell onto his back from where he had been losing his balance, crouching. Laughing, he lay there in a muddle. May watched him laughing which set her off again into silent tears. Wally leaned back up and stopped laughing when he noticed her crying.

"Oh M-May..." he whispered. Delicately, she wiped her eyes.

"Why am I still c-crying?" she said, smiling through her tears.

"I-I don't know." he smiled back at her. She jumped forward and hugged him suddenly whimpering, directly on top of him. Calmly, she rested her head on his chest, clinging onto him.

"D-Don't let anyone do that to you again, okay?" she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I-I won't." he smiled even more.


End file.
